


Tales of Mischief

by them_bonez



Series: Blood of the Sith [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Astromech Droids (Star Wars), Bathtubs, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Make up sex, Massage, Nightbrother Culture (Star Wars), Nightsister Magic | Dathomir Magic (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Planet Corellia (Star Wars), Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Planet Dathomir (Star Wars), Planet Lehon | Rakata Prime (Star Wars), Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Shower Sex, Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), Sith Training (Star Wars), Slow Burn, Star Wars: Master and Apprentice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them_bonez/pseuds/them_bonez
Summary: This is a continuation from Blood of the Sith.After overhearing Darth Maul’s orders from his Master to kill her, Kudra flees Mustafar with the YT-1000 ship she had previously worked on with Maul. Her heart wracked with hurt and betrayal, she goes to the only place she can think of. Back to her cousin on Corellia to ask for help.
Relationships: Asajj Ventress & Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blood of the Sith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022332
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: alcohol consumption, swearing, heartbreak angst. that’s pretty much it for this chapter as far as warnings go. I will say that this eventually does get a bit explicit later on in chapters to come, so if that’s not your thing please be forewarned.

**  
Art by[ Danielle Balanga](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FCFpWmYvDsFT%2F%3Figshid%3De49uvp0cpd4&t=N2M0OTIxZDZjNzQ2ODkxM2Q2OGM3MDA0N2M5OWMyY2UyNTI1M2QyZCxqS1hkd1d4aA%3D%3D&b=t%3ApL_2T6V-rMQVWjoxycONpQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fzabrak-show.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F635341874682576896%2Ftales-of-mischief&m=1&ts=1605978431) ** _(please check her out and keep her in mind for commisions :)_  
  
  


A loud hum of conversations and music overtook the Kor Vella Cantina. It was a livelier night than usual, even for the raucous cantina. Kudra stepped up to the bar, her hood drawn up to barely show her face. The bartender was a Palliduvan female, tall and pale, her ropey hair pulled into a tight knot at the top of her skull. 

“One bottle of Tevraki whiskey, please,” Kudra said calmly and directly.

“Sure, miss, where’s your party? I’ll bring out glasses for everyone.” the bartender said sweetly.

“Nah, it’s just me,” Kudra explained while looking down at the bar, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Ah. I see.” the bartender slid down the bottle of whiskey to Kudra and leaned in to quietly offer her advice, “I’d sit over near the booths on the far end of the bar if I were you. I can keep an eye on you, but you won’t be noticeable to the other, ahem, less savory customers we get in here.”

“I assure you I’ll be fine, but thanks,” she set some credits down at the bar and walked away into the crowd of the bar finding a seat at a small table near the booths the bartender recommended.

It wasn’t terrible advice from the bartender, but Kudra was more than capable of taking care of herself. Of course, right now she was a little more raw and vulnerable than usual. It had been nearly a week since she escaped Mustafar where the Sith apprentice, Darth Maul, had been assigned to kill her. Being someone’s hit was not necessarily new for Kudra. Being the target for a Sith, something she wasn’t even sure existed until recently, that was a whole other problem. Being the target of a Sith who she thought she was madly in love with up until the last moments of her escape? Well, that was complicating the mess she was in.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she felt like she was going to choke on the pieces of her shattered heart as they began to rise into her throat. She took a swig of the whiskey to numb the pain and to dissolve the jagged pieces of glass her heart had turned into. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man she came here to meet head over to her table.

“Cousin!” he exclaimed vivaciously as he approached the table, “I can’t believe you came back to ol’ Corellia after all these years!” Her cousin Gav Zappal sat down in the chair across from her at the table. He was taller than Kudra remembered, but still the same short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was tan and weathered looking for someone so young and he was wearing loose tan pants with a muted green shirt and two brown leather side holsters holding blasters. Kudra had to restrain rolling her eyes at his outdated blasters so proudly on display.

“Yeah, I’m finally back! It’s been way too long. How are you? How is everything?” she said from the depths of her cowl, but brightening up a bit at the sight of her dear cousin.

“Well, you’ve missed a lot. I mean I think I’m probably the only one left in the family who will even give you the time of day,” He laughed before continuing, “It’s good to see you, cuz, but please tell me this is not going to bite me in the ass.” He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a long swig.

“This was a mistake. I..I’m so sorry. You’re right, I shouldn’t have come back here.” she barely could look him in the eyes as she solemnly spoke.

“Kudra, come on. What gives? I never said you ‘shouldn’t have come here’. I’m teasing you! Do you remember jokes? You’re being so weird. Do you owe someone a lot of money? Whatever it is, I’m sure I can help.”

“Sorry, I… I am just shaken up. There’s someone after me. Someone very powerful and I need your help hiding. I have nowhere else to go right now…I know this is inconvenient….” Kudra trailed off as Gav’s expression flashed pure anger and hatred. He slammed his hand down on the table shaking the now half-full bottle of whiskey.

“What did Krass do? I knew. I KNEW he was no good, Kudra. Didn’t I tell you? Ohh I am so mad I knew I should have taken the weequay out when I had the chance.” he huffed, spitting as he spoke.

“Gav! Stop! No, it’s not Krass. It’s nothing to do with Krass. I just can’t go back there or they will find me. Please keep it down! I am trying to hide, remember?” she pleaded with him, putting her hand on top of his.

“Kudra! What in the Mradhe Muck have you gotten yourself into?” Gav stole his hand away and looked at her with utter shock.

“I…I don’t even really know. It’s a long story, but I got stranded on an outer rim planet and ran into someone and just…everything went sideways and I’m… I’m so lost.” Kudra choked back tears and Gav softened at the unusual sight of his typically tough and stoic cousin being so emotional.

“Ok, Ok don’t cry just, drink more of this,” he thrust the bottle of whiskey into Kudra’s hand and she obliged, “what, I mean, kriff Kudra, what can I even do here?”

“Help me disguise my ship,” She finally looked him dead in the eyes as she spoke. “I need to change the registration and make some modifications to make myself harder to track. I could do it myself normally, but I don’t have the…resources any more.”

“Ok. I guess that’s not so unreasonable. I can help you with that. I have my own shop and crew now,” He was animated and cool, knowing this was something he could help out with after all.

“Thank you. I will pay you back tenfold as soon as I can get a new job with this ship. I promise.” Kudra looked at him and he finally saw how tired and sunk in her eyes looked.

“Kriff Kudra, you are still acting weird. Hey you know I have a spare room if you need a place to crash? I mean just for a little while. You know Shae’ena, is well, Shae’ena. Haha,” he laughed heartily and Kudra joined in, although she didn’t fully understand why.

“Shae’ena?” she asked, piqued with curiosity.

“Oh what? Wow, Kudra you have been gone for that long? My WIFE Shae’ena. You met her before you left even though we weren’t married then. I know y'all didn’t get along, but she’s changed a lot, and well, apparently so have you.”

“Well, ok. Let’s drink?”

“OK let’s party!” Gav downed the last of the bottle of whiskey and ordered a second bottle to share.

Kudra woke up with a startle not knowing where she was or how she got there. Her head rang with a dull pulsing pain that pulled her back down to the bed with a groan. She was in a small room painted light blue on a tiny bed seemingly for a child. She pieced together the night slowly and painfully, remembering all the Tevraki whiskey consumed and felt sick to her stomach, but at least realized she was safe at her cousin’s home. She was still fully dressed down to her boots, too drunk to undress apparently. She made her way out into the hallway of her cousin’s home to find the fresher and heard a familiar shrill voice.

“Oh ok look who it is. Nice to see you cuz, thanks for breaking my husband’s sobriety for whatever bantha fodder you think is so important.” A short bright orange female twi’lek stood in the hallway with her hands on her hips scoffing at Kudra.

“Oh, Shae’ena. Hi. It’s nice to see you too. Where’s your refresher?” 

“Second door on the left.” The twi’lek turned on her heel and walked away huffing.

Not the best welcome Kudra could hope for, but to be honest, also not the worst. As long as Gav was able to help her modify the ship, she’d be one step closer to getting all this mess behind her. 

_But then what?_

Her anxiety was maxed out and she could barely think all the steps ahead of that she’d need to take care of. But then what was right. To think she could just change the ship and escape the Sith? She’d seen first hand how powerful they were and as much as she wanted to believe leaving the holocrons for Maul to find would be enough to get them off her trail she knew better. He had trained her better than that and she could feel him after her. She was still connected to him through the Force and it drove her mad. 

Why was he after her though? She could feel it, but she wasn’t strong enough in the Force to sense the reasoning he had so she had to assume the worst. The thought not only scared her but more importantly it seemed, broke her heart. She had been in love with the Sith apprentice, however hard that was to admit. She had only been on Mustafar for over a half cycle and it all seemed so pathetic and stupid now. 

“Well Kudra, what all are you wanting us to do to your ship? We can add a jammer, upgrade the laser cannon, a new hyperdrive maybe?” Gav made a circular gesture with his hand as he casually sat at his desk in his dingy office, across from Kudra also seated in a green metal chair. He wore a cheap garish looking outfit, that funnily enough reminded her of something Krass would wear. It was an ill-fitting beige suit with bright orange accents.

“This ship is in surprisingly good condition given its age. I really just need the registration changed and maybe some jammers installed. Nothing too extreme.”

“Can do, I’ll get my team started on it right away. Don’t take this the wrong way cuz, but what’re you gonna do? I mean. After we modify the ship. Where can you even go? I’m not trying to sound pessimistic, but you were drunk the other night saying the Sith were after you? Why would you think the Sith were after you?” He sat up more straight in his chair as he tried to have a serious conversation with his cousin looking her dead in the eyes. 

“Oh my, haha, did I say that? Wow, I was just drunk and being weird I guess. I’m just gonna um find a job somewhere ya know. I’ll be fine. Look, I’ve been fine on my own for how long now?” She was trying to play it off but wondered how convincing she was.

“Yeah.. fine enough to have to ask me for help,” Gav responded deadpan, rolling his eyes. They stared at each other in awkward silence until he started cracking up. 

“Oh haha oh man. I had you. Nah, you’re good. I get it. I’ve had to get lost for a minute too and made up crazy stories to try and explain,” Gav explained as he stood up and walked towards his office door, “ I guess I’m just offended you feel like you have to lie to your own family, and with such a bad lie. The Sith? Why even make something so silly up?”

“Yeah, haha, I guess I was just drunkenly grasping at straws, who knows, I don’t even remember telling you that, I’m sorry,” Kudra back tracked as they made their way out of his cramped office.

Gav’s crew was a ragtag team of mechanics to be sure. There were 3 main droids, a green twi’lek woman, a Barbadelan man, and a Rodian man. Kudra stayed to help and look over that everything was done right and it felt oddly nostalgic of working with Krass’ crew on Coruscant. She strangely missed the odd Weequay. Despite all his faults, he always respected her work ethic and ingenuity. As Gav installed the jammer, Kudra helped support the control panel as he welded.

“Well, that about does it, cuz! Anything else you need?” Gav looked at her through his round welding goggles, the smell of melted metal permeating the air.

“If it’s not too much to ask. I could use a new paint job. Nothing major, just like some accents.” Kudra suggested as nonchalant as possible.

“No, no problem at all, and not a bad idea. You know Shae’ena loves doing work like that. I’ll ask her!” Gav excitedly darted off to find his wife, before Kudra could protest. To Kudra’s surprise and bemusement Shae’ena was seemingly ecstatic to paint Kudra’s ship.

“What colors do you want? I have almost everything I think. No one ever wants a paint job and it’s what I love doing most.” Shae’ena now sounded so sweet as Gav wrapped his long arms around her small frame.

“Well, I was thinking of something green and gold. Just as accents though, nothing major, but enough to look different.” Kudra explained. It was of course an homage to her dearly departed droid L0-K1.

“OH yes! I have the perfect green! And gold!!” Shae’ena practically squealed as she ran off to get started.

“Wow, ha I didn’t think she liked me. I’m honored she’s so willing and excited to help paint my ship.” Kudra said to Gav as he picked up his tools and walked towards the exit.

“Ah man, Kudra, she likes you. She loves you even. You’re family. She was mad we were out drinking, that’s all. I’m sorry, my fault honestly. I swore to stay sober while she was pregnant, but I guess I just got excited to see you and wanted to try and keep up with your crazy self.” Gav explained, finally pulling up his goggles to reveal the darkened charcoal marks around his face from welding all day.

“She’s pregnant? You’re having a baby? Oh, Gav, that is so fantastic I am so happy for you!!” Kudra threw her arms around Gav in congratulatory fashion, “So that explains the seemingly child-like room I was staying in at your place.”

“Ha, yeah, Shae’ena is in the nesting phase. And hey, thanks, we are both so excited. Well, I am, but I am… so terrified.” Gav looked as if he swallowed a coin.

“Oh, Gav! You’ll be a great father. It’ll be fine, what’s the worst that could happen?” Kudra smiled and walked him off the ship as he pondered the question in actuality.

While Shae’ena worked on painting the ship, Kudra decided to head to the Kor Vella cantina again. The same Palliduvan bartender was pouring drinks and attempting to keep things civil amongst the rowdy patrons. Two Rodians were arguing loudly at the bar, their acrid stench filling up the air around them. Kudra pushed past them to make space at the bar to order the Tevraki whiskey again and sat in a corner to herself. She now wore a combination of the Sith garb she acquired on Mustafar and the standard flight suit she wore for years. It only seemed right for where she was in her life. Some type of crossroads between different lives, and she didn’t know which if any, she wanted to traverse further down.

She sat alone in a corner booth and amused herself by watching all the shameless characters float in and out of the bar and all their quaint and sometimes extremely aggressive interactions. She missed L0. L0 would have just comically roasted every patron until Kudra would be doubled over gasping for air with laughter. Kudra’s commlink buzzed, which startled her as she had forgotten she had been equipped with one from Gav. A small greyscale holo of Gav stood on her wrist.

“Hey cuz, Shae’ena said the paint’s done and dry. No rush, just wanted to let you know. I figured you’d be excited about your NEW SHIP.” He practically yelled as he said, new ship, and she abruptly turned into the wall, nervously looking around to see if anyone heard him before giving her response.

“Ok amazing. I’ll head over soon. Thank you.” She practically whispered in comparison with the loud atmosphere surrounding her. She felt paranoid about how loud he had been. 

_It’s fine it’s fine it’s fine_

She chalked it up to just general anxiety and headed out of the cantina.

Kudra walked out of the cantina, hood drawn up to hide as best as possible. She took a back way down an alley in an attempt to stay discreet. It had been years since she lived here, but she still exhaustively remembered all the back ways she so desperately needed to know at one time. Almost immediately, she felt a dark presence following her. It reminded her a little of Maul’s force signature but had a more icy tone. Kudra picked up her pace without looking back, taking a sharp left into another smaller alley.

Trying so desperately to keep her steps light and stay hidden, she passed through the typical outdoor back-alley shops trying to sell spice and maker knows what else, weaving through the various characters that made up the lively back streets of Kor Vella. No time to look back and something Krass had always ingrained in her mind, 

“ _never look back, just keep running forward._ ”

So she did just that, it wasn’t far from Gav’s shop. It would be fine. She at least kept telling herself as she briskly walked through the cobblestone alleyway. A loud bang sounded from behind Kudra and she couldn’t help but flinch and instinctively look behind her. Before she could respond a chalk-white bald woman was in her face and pinned her against the nearest brick wall with her long arms, wearing a grey and black sleeveless hooded tunic. 

“I hear you have a ship. I’m looking for a passage to Lehon. I can pay you handsomely.” the stranger was Kudra’s height, but somehow so incredibly intimidating it felt like she loomed over her as she spoke with honey-smooth confidence oozing out of her. Kudra attempted to hide her nervousness,

“Oh yeah? What kinda price and what do you need my ship for?” She stood tall as she spoke, looking directly into the strange woman’s ice blue eyes, and also studying her subtle yet distinct face tattoos around her eyes and mouth. 

“I overheard your conversation. What does it matter? You have a ship and need money. I have money and need a ship. Why make it more complicated?” She pressed into Kudra’s body as she spoke, making Kudra’s mind reel with what was even happening with this incredibly dominating woman. 

“Ok, let’s talk,” Kudra responded as the strange woman backed away enough for her to walk past her and lead her to a more secluded area to discuss business.

The two women walked into a small tea shop off the street. It was dusty inside and looked like even the people inside had a layer of dust covering them. The pale woman ordered tea for two while Kudra found a small table for them to sit and discuss the logistics.

“I’m Kudra Deschain, by the way,” she introduced herself to the strange woman as she sat down with the tea.

“And I’m Asajj Ventress.”

“So what’s the pay exactly? And I am just dropping you off in Lehon or am I your ride out of there as well?” Kudra inquired as she blew on her tea to cool it down.

“You’d be my ride out of there as well. Depending on what we find there we may go to Dathomir afterward as well.” Ventress explained as Kudra nearly burned herself from the hot tea as she jolted from hearing Dathomir.

Of all the places in the galaxy, why oh why Dathomir.

Kudra’s memory flooded back to Maul when she asked where he would go in the galaxy if he could choose anywhere.

_“Hmm. I’m not sure. Maybe to find my family on Dathomir. Why?”_ He had seemed so confused by the question and Kudra was more so confused at his answer for not wanting to explore and see what else was out there. It was one of her last tender memories with him and it stung harder than it should, Kudra realized. Her heart turned to stone and fell to the bottom of her stomach. 

Ventress cut the silence by throwing a satchel of credits on the table spilling some of the tea with the weight of it shaking the table. Kudra peeked inside it was more money than she’d ever gotten on a job with Krass, that was for certain.

“That’s half. You’ll get the second half when the job is done.” Ventress cut into Kudra’s silence, wide eyeing the bag of credits.

“Hmm..” She thought it over for a moment, “So if the mission isn’t successful on Lehon am I still getting paid the full amount?”

“Yes, you’ll get paid the same as long as you follow my instructions.”

“And I’ll get paid once I get you to Dathomir?”

“Once we get the cargo, if there is any, to the appropriate party, you’ll be paid.”

Kudra thought it over a little longer, staring into the swirls of tea leaves at the bottom of her cup. She really needed to start working again, and an opportunity just landed in her lap almost immediately. Was this too good to be true? Could she really afford not to take it?

“Alright, deal,” Kudra shook Ventress’s hand and they sipped the rest of their tea in the quiet tea shop.

They made their way back to Gav’s workshop and Kudra felt spectacular. The tea warmed her belly and the satchel of credits slung around her body made her feel like she was on top of the galaxy. Her new companion was incredibly intimidating, but Kudra was too intrigued by her and found herself looking forward to getting to know her better. She counted out enough credits to cover Gav’s work on her ship and tied them into a bag to hand to him. 

At last, the ship was revealed to her. The paint job was beautiful, simple green, and gold accents, but it made Kudra tear up with happiness at the sight and resemblance to her late friend L0-K1. Finally, her own ship. Something that was seemingly always right in grasp for her, dangling like a carrot, mocking her every time it ended disastrously. 

She boarded the ship with Ventress feeling confident and exuberant. There was a tiny part of her, clinging to the times it always went bad, saying, “ _how’s this gonna get kriffed up?_ ” She pushed the negative thought aside and tried to just focus on the now.

“This is adequate,” Ventress commented as she looked around. It was nice now that it was all cleaned up and customized. “What’s her name?”

Kudra thought for a moment and responded, “The Mischief.”

They both stowed their small amount of belongings in the bunks and got ready to take off. Kudra hadn’t had a co-pilot in quite some time. It was nice to not be alone all the time, but it was a little jarring having a stranger on board. Kudra was not one for small talk and neither was Ventress as they sat mostly silent during taking off and even after getting safely into hyperspace.

“I’ve never been to Lehon. Anything I should be prepared for?” Kudra finally cut the silence.

“Neither have I. Just follow my lead and you’ll be fine,” Ventress responded, looking briefly towards Kudra.

“Can do,” Kudra replied, unsure of what else to talk about with this strange woman. The desire to ask if she knew Maul was all she could think of, and it was so stupid she tried suppressing it down as best as she could.

“Are you from Dathomir?” the words tumbled out of Kudra’s mouth before she could stop them. Ventress raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Kudra.

“Yes, but I haven’t been back in years. Why?”

“Just curious. I like to be prepared as much as I can for missions.”

“Well there’s nothing to prepare for, you just have to get this key to the leader of a clan,” Ventress explained, attempting to brush off the conversation. 

“I see. So how many clans are there in Dathomir?” Kudra kept asking her questions about the planet and Ventress’ annoyance grew with each one.

“Why are you so interested in Dathomir? Did something happen to you there?” Ventress now invested with her whole body turned towards Kudra in the cockpit.

“Oh no, I have never been.” Kudra attempted to laugh it off.

“You’re being really strange and you’re not telling me something, and I really should not care. But just spill it, because I’m bored and so are you so we might as well make things interesting.” Ventress still annoyed, but the hint of caring curiosity wasn’t lost on Kudra.

“There’s nothing to tell. I just met someone who was from there and things went really well until they didn’t. So now I feel a little awkward going there I suppose.” Kudra said with a slightly pained look on her face.

“Oh haha, you ran into one of the Nightsisters. Yes, they can be intoxicating and brutal.” Ventress laughed.

“Ermm… it was a man. We don’t need to talk about it.” Kudra said her cheeks flushed red and refusing to look directly at Ventress.

“A Nightbrother?! Oh dear, you are more pathetic than I thought. They are such morons. How’d you even fall for one? Ah, in any case, it’s better that way, he’s too stupid to remember you most likely.” Ventress continued laughing and maybe enjoying herself a little too much. It put Kudra into a sour mood, but she tried to brush it off for now.

“What about you? Are you running away from something?” Kudra asked, trying to change the subject from herself.

“I don’t run away from problems.” Ventress scoffed.

“Right,” Kudra responded under her breath. Maybe silence was better. Although, even if her companion was ice cold, it was still nice to have someone there for these long trips. A droid would be nice, too. Kudra decided she’d find a new droid in Lehon if there was time.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kudra got her ship modified with the help of her cousin and finds a job from a strange pale woman, Asajj Ventress. Their mission is to go to the planets of Lehon and Dathomir. Kudra is more than a little nervous to go to Maul’s homeworld, but a jobs a job. Some more new OC characters are introduced along the way. Before anyone gets confused about my method of naming droids, there really is no set rule that I could find for naming them, so I just did whatever I wanted. If this bothers you, remember that this story takes place in a galaxy far, far, away and we are all just doin our best out here :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: alcohol consumption (sorry Kudra’s a bit of a lush, write what ya know I guess), Kudra gets drunk off space wine, swearing, some flirting, general angst

They neared Lehon’s orbit and Kudra readied herself for landing the ship. The planet below was covered in oceans giving off a brilliant aquamarine hue all around. Kudra welcomed the stark difference in landing on a planet covered in cool blue oceans, versus crash landing on a lava-covered inferno. The landing went smoothly and Kudra and Ventress each grabbed their things to start their new mission, which Kudra was still pretty unclear of what she needed to be doing.

Ventress led the way off the boarding ramp and into the hangar. There were quite a few beings milling about; mechanics, various droids, and passengers of other ships, all on their own separate missions or tasks for the day. 

“I think it best if I do this first meeting alone. They are only expecting me.” Ventress cut in as Kudra walked in step with her down the hangar, 

“That’s fine, I wanted to look for a droid,” Kudra replied.

“Great. I’ll meet you back here, say… tomorrow morning.” Ventress said, her hand on her chin as she thought it through and then immediately took off through the exit, leaving Kudra on her own.

Kudra was a bit relieved to not have to deal with her new companion’s stiff disposition. Now to find a droid. She walked outside the hangar to be met with a beautiful ocean view like something one would think of with the word “paradise.” Not a bad planet to have to spend a day alone. She tried not to let the new payment from Ventress burn too hot a hole in her pocket, but hell she hadn’t been able to treat herself in quite some time.

After walking around the market for awhile, she came upon a droid shop. It was like any other droid shop she’d been to, dark and messy with electrical parts strewn about. The smell of bad body odor and ozone, overtook her senses the further she walked in the shop.

“Greetings, pilot, are you in need of an astromech droid?” an old frail voice rang out from the back of the shop.

“Yeah, exactly,” Kudra stepped around a rack of parts to try and see who was talking to her. A Cerean male stepped forward to welcome Kudra into his shop, his tall forehead narrowly missing a low hanging light fixture.

“Well you are in luck, I just acquired a few highly sophisticated astromech droids the other day.” he outstretched his hand to show a path to the droid showroom. She walked in and he followed her. Her eyes immediately darted to a purple astromech droid, barely taking in the dozens of other droids on either side of the long and narrow room.

“How much for the purple one?”

“That one, is not ready for sale. It needs some adjustments.”

“I can likely adjust it on my own. What’s the problem?”

“It… needs an attitude adjustment. What about this nice orange one? It’s a Lothal series.”

“Nah, I want the purple R-series one.”

“Hmmm… well alright.” he stroked his small white goatee as he thought it over.

“4,000 then.”

“4,000? That’s how much they are for a new one that doesn’t need adjusting.” It was time to haggle.

“3500, then.” he suggested.

“2500, i can see it needs a new antenna as well.”

“2750 and I’ll throw in a new antenna.”

“Deal.” Kudra brought her hand out to shake the Cerean’s. His hand was cold and calloused as he firmly gripped her much smaller hand. She counted the credits out as he turned the droid on and they made their exchange. The purple droid beeped as it woke up and Kudra introduced herself as she crouched down to wipe some dirt and grime off the droid.

“Hello, my name is Kudra. I’m your new friend.” The droid trilled and backed away from Kudra. 

“OK we don’t have to be friends yet.” she laughed, “but I promise you’ll like my ship more than this dusty shop.” The two made their way out of the shop and into the sunny streets, causing Kudra to squint. She hadn’t realized how dark it was in that shop until she was back out into the luminous outdoors of Lehon partially blinded.

“Kudra, hey Kudra!” she heard her name being yelled and tried to look around the busy streets in a futile attempt. She sensed Ventress’ force signature and as her eyes slowly adjusted could see the tall pale woman make her way towards them.

“Oh excellent, you found a droid.” Ventress said as she looked down on the purple R-unit at her feet.

“Yeah, so are you done with your business?”

“Not quite. I need to find the Nightsister Zafira, still. Anyway, let’s find some food for now, I’m starving.” 

They meandered the sunny streets until they found a place to eat. It was an open cafe, with half its seats outside on a patio overlooking the glittering ocean. As Ventress walked up to the bar to order, Kudra noticed another chalk white woman, with similar tattoos and clothes as Ventress tucked away in a dark corner inside the cafe. She was looking down at something and as Kudra walked over to Ventress to point her out she was interrupted as the small woman whizzed past her.

“Ventress? Asajj Ventress?? It’s me Zaffi!” she all but yelled as she ran to Ventress.

“Will you keep it down, Sister Zafira?” Ventress scolded her.

“Sorry, I have a table reserved if you want to sit and eat,” the pale woman looked over at the table in the dark corner as she spoke. The Nightsister finally looked over at Kudra and slightly stepped towards her. She was shorter than Ventress and also very slender. Her hair was blond and chin length with 2 small buns on the top of her head. Her eyes were purple and Kudra swore they must hold magick power to be such a mesmerizing color. She dressed similar to Ventress, grey and black hooded tunic, short shorts, and strappy leggings.

“Hi! I’m Zafira, but you can call me Zaffi.” The Nighsister held her hand out and Kudra grabbed it to shake lightly, before she could even respond with her own name, Ventress cut in,

“This is my pilot Kudra Deschain.”

“You can just call me Kudra,” she smiled to Zaffi as the three made their way back to the table, Kudra’s droid wheeling almost silently behind them.

“Well, Sister Zafira, were you successful?” Ventress asked coldly.

“You’ll be pleased to know that I was! I think Sister Talzin will finally approve of me advancing in my rank.” Zaffi exclaimed. For being so small, she carried a lot of energy.

“Let’s not get too excited,” Ventress cut her down, “We still need to get it to her, after all.”

“We’ll get it there!” Kudra reassured them both.

Back on the Mischief, Kudra settled in for another takeoff. It was time to go to Dathomir and she was admittedly a little nervous about it. She distracted herself by getting to know her new droid. She found out her name was L1-LH and decided to nickname her Lilith. 

“Is it ok if I call you Lilith? or Lily?” L1 squawked and Kudra shook her head.

“Ok, ok not Lily. You know you should be thankful, that store-owner was going to reprogram you to adjust your attitude. I like droids with a personality though.” Lilith squealed and Kudra rolled her eyes.

“Get to the droid station, then,” she instructed the snappy droid.

“Why did you get such an annoying droid?” Ventress asked from her co-pilot seat.

“It keeps things interesting.”

“You never take the easy way out of things.”

Kudra laughed at the remark and reveled in how true it really was,

“I had never thought of it like that, but you aren’t wrong.”

The take-off to Dathomir was uneventful and Kudra eased up a bit in her seat once they were in autopilot. Having a droid help navigate made things a lot easier and she felt herself start to ease up for the first time in awhile. The ship hummed peacefully and the sound of Ventress shuffling a pack of sabacc cards was all that could be heard. Kudra, Ventress, and Zaffi quietly played a round of cards, not gambling for anything just passing the time. Lilith squealed out as she rolled towards the group and Kudra noticed what appeared to be several ships following them on the navigation screen.

“Kriff, where did they come from?” Kudra rushed back to her pilot seat and took the controls aggressively flying out of the mysterious ships’ reach. Ventress and Zaffi remained quiet and let Kudra maneuver their way out.

“Lilith, how many are there?” the droid chimed and Kudra’s heart dropped into her stomach.

“12?! I only see 4. Kriffing hell...why are they after us?”

“A better question may be how are we going to get away from them?” Ventress finally chimed in.

“I’m workin on it.” she said through gritted teeth. Lilith trilled at her, but Kudra remained focused on staring straight ahead. 

“ah, Kudra… that’s a black hole you’re flying us directly into,” Ventress exclaimed, no longer her usual cool as a dead star attitude, her hands now gripping onto the arms of her chair and her face displaying her panic fully. 

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” Kudra confidently asserted as she directed the ship closer and closer to the edge of the blackhole, “everybody buckle up!” she commanded.

The once quiet ship now groaned and sounded as though it may rip apart at any moment. Kudra looked over at Ventress for a moment that lasted hours as everything around them changed forms, colors, shapes, sizes. Kudra ripped away from the madness to steer the ship around the maw of the black hole. One by one the ships chasing them were picked off by the black hole, disappearing into the frightening chasm of unforgiving darkness.

The ship was still shaking and rattling, the passengers inside not feeling much different. Slowly they made their way out of the clutches of the maw and the ship returned to normal sights and sounds.

They were now directly in line to Dathomir and Kudra took a moment to gloat placing her hands behind her head and leaning back in her chair.

“I told you I knew what I was doing.”

“That was extremely foolish,” Ventress remarked her arms crossed at her chest, “but you did get us out of the mess.” she countered herself. Kudra was too busy feeling smug to care if Ventress did or didn’t approve. Ventress turned her head from Kudra to hide her smile of adoration. She had never seen someone pilot quite like Kudra before. Kudra turned back to check on Zaffi and she was strapped into her seat but completely disheveled and somehow sideways on her seat, limbs going every which way except for the proper way.

“Zaffi, you ok?” Kudra inquired.

“Hmm..oh.. I’m uhh…” she brushed her hair out of her eyes and attempted to reposition herself properly in the seat, “yeah yeah I’m good.”

Lilith interrupted them with a loud squeal from behind. They all whipped around to see what the droid was yelling about and immediately saw plumes of smoke rising out of her purple dome.

“Ah man, Lilith, I’m sorry. I’ll get you fixed up once we land, no worries, ok?” Kudra promised the droid as she now focused on landing on Dathomir. Another red planet. The dark energy was already filling her senses with wonder and dread. She tried to focus on the smell of smoke from Lilith, focus on the now, as she gripped the steering controls.

_Just don’t think about_ **_him_ **

The ship shook as they entered the Dathomir atmosphere. The shaking of entering a planet’s atmosphere now felt like child’s play to the occupants of the Mischief after what they’d been through. Kudra still kept her focus on landing the ship in the foggy red atmosphere of Dathomir.

Once landed, Kudra tended to Lilith gently resoldering some crossed wires. 

“There, all better,” she declared to her new droid. Lilith made a happy squeal and they both exited the ship and met Ventress and Zaffi outside conversing with an orange Zabrak male. A Nightbrother, she supposed. Having been so intimate with a Zabrak, she hated to admit, she knew very little of their culture. She wished she would have asked him more questions when she’d had the chance. The Nightbrother had similar features to Maul, but of course his complexion was different as well as his tattoos and horns. His tattoos were more brown and had a softer appearance. His horns were lower on his forehead and not a full crown of them like Maul’s. He was shirtless and it was hard for Kudra to ignore the toned physique of the stranger.

“This is Kudra Deschain, my pilot, I believe she has been acquainted with one of your brothers already.” Kudra’s face grew red hot at the accusation, but the Nightbrother didn’t seem to react at all to Ventress. He turned to Kudra and bowed his head in subservience.

“I’m Okiye, Ventress has assigned me to your service.”

“My service?”

“You can tell him to do whatever you want,” Ventress explained.

“Oh, that’s not...I don’t require such things, but thank you.” Kudra tried to bow back to the Nightbrother, but he just started quizzically back at her.

“Show her where she’ll be staying Okiye,” Ventress ordered the Nightbrother.

“Where I’ll be staying? My understanding was I just needed to deliver the cargo to Dathomir and it was a done deal.”

“Yes to the appropriate party on Dathomir. I need to wait for my contact to meet up and then you’ll be good to go. It shouldn’t take long. I’m only trying to make you comfortable,” Ventress reasoned with Kudra. She stood thinking about it for a moment before Zaffi chimed in,

“Come on Kudra, we can show you around, you’ll like it here. I can teach you magick.”

“Sister Zafira, that is forbidden to teach outsiders,” Ventress scolded the Nightsister. Zaffi crossed her arms and pouted.

“Okiye take these two away from me,” Ventress instructed and he happily obliged. They started walking out into the red foggy atmosphere of Dathomir, Lilith following Kudra closely on her heels, making small rattling noises over the cobblestone paths.

“Listen, you can show me where I’m staying, but I don’t need a servant. I’ve never had one before so it makes me uncomfortable. I’ll make sure you still get paid and everything though.”

“My job is to make you comfortable. Relax, you’re an esteemed guest after all.” The Nightbrother reassured Kudra.

“An esteemed guest?” What had Ventress and Zaffi told him before she got off the ship? She acquiesced to just go along with it all for now. Maybe having a servant would be a nice change of pace for once. 

They made their way down the cobblestone paths and finally turned down a small dirt walkway that meandered back into the swampy forested area. Kudra stared in awe at all the glowing and magickal looking plant life around them. The air was warm and damp and smelled like sickly sweet rotting plants. Okiye pointed to a cabin they suddenly were in front of. 

“Aren’t you excited Kudra?! I can teach you all about these plants and what we use them for and maybe even teach you a spell.” Zaffi rattled off excitedly.

“I thought it was forbidden...”

“This is where you will be staying,” Okiye cut them both off as he walked into a small cabin, holding the door open for everyone. It was small and cozy, a humble fire already burning in the fireplace near a lumpy bed with folded blankets and pillows piled on top of it. There was a stove for cooking, and a wooden table and chairs to sit and eat.

“Thanks, Okiye. You know I’m not even sure how long we will be staying, but this is very nice of you.”

“OH KRIFF, Sorry Kudra, I have to run I forgot I was supposed to meet up with the clan as soon as I got back. I’ll come back to hang out later though, ok?!” Zaffi torpedoed out of the cabin before anyone could respond.

“Well, can I make you something to eat? or drink?” Okiye asked as he ambled over to the kitchen area of the cabin. 

“Oh, yeah actually that would be nice. Can you make me something that is popular here?”

“Yes, of course. Rancor Liver is quite the treat here.”

It wasn’t exactly what Kudra had in mind, but when in Dathomir, she supposed.

She bit through the liver, it was tough and chewy and tasted like blood. She dared not to look grossed out so ate quietly and quickly, just wanting to get it over with. Okiye had brought her a drink so she had hoped whatever it was could wash down the liver. She took a big gulp and much to her shock there were chunks floating in the beverage. Globs of blood it seemed. She stifled back a gag.

“What is this drink, Okiye?”

“It’s Wahpe Kalyapi We or Blood Tea. Do you like it?”

“It’s interesting… is all your food and drink so...bloody?”

The Nightbrother chuckled at this.

“We are carnivores, after all.”

“Oh, hmm, somehow I hadn’t realized.”

“I have other food I can make for you. You said you wanted something traditional, so this is what I made.”

“You’re right! It’s ok. I refuse to waste food. Maybe later you can make me something a little less...carnivorous.” Kudra smiled at the Nightbrother and he returned it back to her, his soft brown eyes glimmering in the dimness of the cabin. The mood was quite romantic and Kudra was feeling characteristically flirtatious. Anything to take away from the still searing hot pain of heartbreak. Was it ethical to flirt with a servant, she wondered.

A loud knock at the door interrupted the moment. Okiye got up to answer it and Zaffi stood in the doorway and her and the Nightbrother spoke Paecian to each other. Kudra got up from the table and stood listening, wondering what they were discussing, making a mental note to herself to try and learn some Paecian while she was here.

“Hi Kudra! Sister Talzin is going to be here in the morning to get the cargo from you! We can all hang out tonight though and tomorrow I’ll bring muffins!” Zaffi almost danced with excitement as she spoke.

“As long as they aren’t blood muffins, I’m game.”

“How’d you know that’s what I was gonna make?”

Kudra and Okiye laughed while Zaffi looked on in confused amusement.

The three of them spent the afternoon walking around the swamps of the village. They taught her some Paecian as they went along the misty trails.

“Where are the rest of the Nightbrothers? It seems like I only see the Nightsisters walking around here.”

“The Nightbrothers live in a separate village on the other side of the planet. We train to be warriors. One of the sisters chose me to help Ventress before you arrived here,” Okiye responded as he helped Zaffi pick flowers.

“Oh, I see,” Kudra said softly.

“What's the Paecian for this?” Kudra asked, pointing to a large tree with drooping branches and leaves.

“Casasa.” Zaffi filled in. 

“Casasa,” Kudra repeated, her attention was now off in the distance where Ventress was walking with a group of Nightsisters. She saw a sign above the small building they were in front of that looked like a wine glass.

“Hey, Okiye, is there anywhere nearby to get some mnisa?”

“Wine! Wow you learn fast. Yes, actually, right up there where some of the sisters are congregated,” he led the way down the dirt path, the three of them ducking out of the way of the many low hanging branches as they went. 

“OH you poor thing,” one of the sisters reached out and grabbed Kudra’s arm as they were about to walk past the group.

“Huh?” Kudra asked as she shoved her arm out of the sister’s grasp.

“Oh, just that you have the worst example of a Nightsister showing you around,” the other sisters, including Ventress all burst into laughter.

“Come on Kudra,” Zaffi said as she motioned for them to enter the wine bar.

The bar was dimly lit by small floating candles at each table. It smelled like old wood and wine, predictably. Okiye ordered a bottle of wine to share and they sat, Kudra facing the door to keep an eye on the sisters.

“So what was that all about, Zaffi?” Kudra questioned the now uncharacteristically quiet nightsister.

“Nothing. They really love to make fun of me. I guess I’m just different, ya know.”

“Yeah... I do know. I’m sorry. Are they always this mean to you?”

“Oh it’s usually much worse. If it weren’t for you they’d still be ruthlessly trying to tear me down,” Zaffi rolled her purple eyes as she spoke in an attempt to downplay it. The group drank their wine and conversed, Kudra still trying to learn Paecian from them. Kudra lost count of the glasses of wine consumed between the three of them, they were all having such a great time. Eventually, it seemed time to head back to the cabin. Kudra stumbled as she got out of her seat.

“Oops,” she laughed, “guess I had a little too much mnnnisssaaa,” she slowly slurred out. Okiye caught her arm and held her upright.

“I think I’d better walk you back to the cabin. Our wine is stronger here than what you are probably used to.”

“mmmm hahahah” was all Kudra could come up with. Zaffi laughed with her and gave Kudra’s cheek a goodnight kiss as she headed for her own home.

Okiye walked the drunk Kudra home, holding on to her arm to keep her from wandering off as she kept trying to do.

“Trust me you do not want to go out wandering in these swamps in your condition.” he kept warning her. Finally, they made it back to the cabin and Okiye walked Kudra inside.

“You should go to bed. Do you need me to stay with you?” Okiye asked as he ushered Kudra towards the bed, careful not to let her fall.

“Only if you want,” she sleepily slurred out as she plopped herself onto the lumpy bed.

“It’s really what you want, Lady Deschain.”

“What did you call me?” she startled herself awake in a moment of sobriety.

“My apologies, I thought it the proper way to refer to you. What would you prefer I call you?”

“Just. Not that. Kudra is fine.”

“OK Kudra,” he said trying to smile at her, “I really am sorry, I suppose it’s a cultural difference. They don’t let us Nightbrothers out much…”

“Oh shut up and get into this bed with me.” He obliged and she curled up next to him putting her hand on his chest and wrapping her leg around his. The heat of his body and the rhythm of his twin hearts almost immediately lulled her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Maul appears in the next chapter, sorry for the long wait, I spend so much time setting everything up. I'd love to know what you think, if you could leave a comment and let me know. Constructive feedback is ok, but please be nice <3 xo


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudra fulfills her end of the bargain in Dathomir and takes off for Coruscant to look for more work. She runs into that damn sexy Sith, oh dear! Shenanigans ensue with Kudra’s new Nightsister companion and Maul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Same as usual, swearing, alcohol consumption, flirting, things will get a little spicier now that maul is back, but this chapter is still pretty tame. he’s a bit agressive tho.

**Kudra aw** oke before the sun even peeked over the horizon to the familiar knock on the door. Before she could amble out of bed, Okiye was already at the front door letting Sister Zaffi in. For being so early, Zaffi was somehow buzzing with energy as she pounced on the bed where Kudra sat rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Hi Kudra, I brought blood muffins as promised! And we can have Okiye make us tea. It’s going to be a great day. Are you excited?”

“UM, no not really. What time is it?” she yawned out.

“Hmm I dunno. But I figured you’d want an early start. Did Okiye keep you up late? I told him to be gentle with you…”

“You what?! No we didn’t… hmmm, what’s this all about then?” Zaffi threw herself back onto the bed laughing hysterically. Okiye turned to face away as he began heating water for tea to hide his blushing face.

“Ugh Zaffi, it’s too early for jokes.” 

Zaffi bit into a blood muffin and walked away shrugging. Okiye prepared a more omnivorous meal for Kudra and they all ate a small breakfast with tea and joked like old friends. The impending sense of doom crept in on Kudra’s thoughts in time with the slow ascension of the day’s sun cracking the horizon and fully rising onto the day and overtaking her mind.

“Zaffi, what do you know about this key I am to deliver?”

“Well, Mother Zalem is trying to get all these keys from Lehon for an infinity gate. It would allow her an insane amount of power, enough to kill an entire planet. Sister Talzin is trying to stop her and so we are giving her the key instead so that she can get rid of it. Talzin’s the most powerful witch here besides Zalem.” Zaffi explained as she finished the last of her tea.

“Is Talzin here yet, that I can get rid of this confounded cargo finally?” 

“Yes, or she will be very soon,” Zaffi reassured Kudra. They finished their breakfast and led Kudra to a meeting hall. There was a strange green mist emanating from several cauldrons and Kudra felt her head spin, unsure if it was from the cauldrons or the wine from the night before. Likely both.

“Ah, Sister Zafira, so nice of you to join us,” Ventress approached them from a shadowy corner of the room.

“Can you believe she didn’t kriff this entire thing up again?” another sister cackled out from the shadows.

“Poor poor Zafira is always late and never has anything to show for it.” another sister jeered.

“So I have the cargo, and I’m happy to give it to you if you shut up about Zaffi,” Kudra stepped forward, still unable to see anyone but Ventress.

“Kudra, no…” Zaffi pleaded. At once Kudra felt an extremely dark force signature, she hadn’t felt something this strong since she had been around Maul’s master. An older sister stepped into the light, her tattoos creating a terrifying effect on her facial features coupled with the lowlights of the room they were in.

“We will be happy to leave Zaffi alone as soon as you hand over the cargo.” the woman spoke with a hoarse but commanding voice.

“I was promised the second half of my payment once I got you the cargo.”

“Of course dear,” the older woman looked towards Ventress and she threw a bag of credits to Kudra.

“Right then. Here you go,” Kudra crouched down to Lilith to get the small key, still wrapped in rough brown linen. She walked it over to the electrifying woman and immediately felt a familiar force connection with the woman when they brushed their hands together momentarily.

“What a curious connection you seem to have..” the woman looked deep into Kudra’s green eyes, before Kudra couldn’t take it anymore and looked away.

“OK well, everyone has what they want. So I’ll be out now if that’s all well and good.” She turned to walk away, grabbing the bag of credits as she did so. Zaffi followed her out and as soon as they were outside giddily exclaimed to Kudra her appreciation for sticking up for her.

“Listen, it was really nothing. You should not waste your time with people who tear you down like that. It just ain’t worth it. Believe me.”

“Well, see that’s why I followed you out here… I thought maybe... maybe I could come with you?”

“Absolutely not. What would you do? I can barely support myself let alone someone else.” Kudra crossed her arms and stopped dead in her tracks.

“You could teach me. Teach me to be a pilot or a mechanic, or a smuggler, or I dunno. anything! anything is better than this. You see how they treat me," she was practically begging Kudra. "Look, you can just give me a ride to wherever your next destination is and drop me off there even. I just can’t stay here any longer.” Kudra looked into her mesmerizing eyes and had a hard time saying no.

“Fine. I’ll take you to Coruscant and then you’re on your own.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Back on Coruscant, Kudra felt a bit like coming back to an old friend, who wasn’t really that great of a friend, but it was familiar at least, even if it wasn’t the best. She was going to wait to contact Krass for a day or two at least. Zaffi had never been to Coruscant before, so she figured it would be fun to show the Nightsister around and be her tour guide for a bit. 

Kudra’s apartment had long since been forfeited. Everyone had assumed she was dead, after all. Kudra didn’t mind, it gave her more time to figure things out. For now, they would stay in a midlevel hotel, until they could get steady income again. 

Zaffi was delighted by everything in Coruscant. Her excitement was contagious and Kudra felt herself falling back in love with her old home. Zaffi wanted to try all the different kinds of food and drink, and the traffic was such a marvel to her. Something that once drove Kudra crazy with the mundanity, now felt fresh and interesting through the eyes of the Nightsister. She was also incredibly curious about The Mischief and wanted to learn to pilot and become a mechanic.

“I’ll teach you, but I’ve never had a partner and I am not looking for one now,” Kudra explained as she pulled apart the steering column to show the Nightsister how everything connected in there.

“Jeez, Kudra, I’m not asking to be your wife, I just want to learn some things so I can be useful. My magick isn’t as powerful here so I need some new skills.”

“Sorry, I’m...just not used to any of this.”

“This..as in friendship?” The Nightsister cocked one tattooed eyebrow up, skeptical of Kudra’s admission.

“Yeah, I don't know. I have never let anyone get close enough for friendship I suppose.”

“I guess I’m new to it as well. I’ve only ever had the other sisters around me, and you saw how they treated me,” she shrugged and crouched down to see what Kudra was doing. 

“Hey, maybe I could teach you some magick too. It’s harder for me here, but I could still teach you some basic things,” Zaffi suggested with a sincere smile.

“That would be nice,” Kudra smiled back at her. 

They spent the next several days touring the city and tearing apart The Mischief and putting it back together. One afternoon after teaching Zaffi about the navi computer, Kudra found herself with a searing headache.

“I am going to go get some fresh air, my head is killing me,” she explained to Zaffi as she headed to the loading ramp, her coveralls covered in grime and dust from the days’ work.

“Ok, I can make you some tea for that. I’ll have it ready for when you come back.”

“Thanks.”

Kudra stepped outside of the ship landing to walk around the building for a spell. The day was bright and beautiful, even from the lower sections of the city. It was hard to focus on anything her head hurt so bad. She held her head down walking slumped over just trying to focus on her breathing to rid herself of the headache pain. She was not paying attention very well to her surroundings and was jolted back to reality as she collided into someone now standing directly in front of her. Her eyes slowly made their way up the black clad figure from his boots all the way up to his glowing amber eyes piercing through her from the shadows of his hood. She breathed in his familiar spicy scent and gasped,

“Maul!” as she slowly tried to back away from him, but he gripped onto her arms tightly with his gloved hands.

“You cannot run from me any longer, my apprentice,” his voice was calm and soothing, but his grip on her arms said otherwise. Her heart flooded with emotions and she didn’t know which one to focus or act on. Tears spilled out of her now contorted face as she sobbed openly, completely overwhelmed with the situation.

“Please. Don’t. Do. That.” Maul looked around as passersby glared at him. He took Kudra into his arms in a strong embrace and she cried into his shoulder, wetting the small section of his robes with her tears as he held onto her.

“You need to stop running from me and come home with me to continue your training,” he demanded once her crying subsided.

“What? Are you insane? I know you were going to kill me. I don’t know why I’m even letting you touch me right now,” she hissed at him as she ripped out of his embrace.

“I was never going to kill you. How you managed to eavesdrop on us without either of us being able to tell is proof enough that you need to continue to hone your Force skills with me.” his voice was still so smooth and calm, it felt condescending to Kudra. She crossed her arms and glared at him,

“Don’t patronize me! I know how little you must really think of me. You were using me for the holocrons. Of what use am I to you now? Why do you insist on torturing me still? How did you even find me?” Kudra continued her glare as her voice rose louder and louder, almost yelling at the hooded Zabrak. Maul growled and advanced on her pinning her to the outside wall with his unyielding body.

“And were you not also using me for an escape from Mustafar? You cared not for me. Not for the Sith. Only for yourself. Stop pretending you are somehow better than me. As though you are innocent.” His words pooled inside her ears, the hotness of his breath and body consuming her, freezing her into an ice hot state of confusion.

“Is this guy bothering you, Kudra?” Zaffi’s voice suddenly rang out from behind Maul. Maul turned to look at the Nightsister and then back to Kudra. Zaffi had her bow strung ready to shoot Maul with a glowing green arrow. He began to reach out to Force her into submission, but Kudra grabbed his arm and sang out to Zaffi,

“No, Zaffi it’s fine, at ease.” Zaffi slowly lowered her bow and looked carefully at Maul.

“Oh...Oh...I am so sorry. This is your boyfriend isn’t it? I didn’t see that you were a Nightbrother from behind. I’m sorry brother, I am sister Zaffi,” she smiled as she sheathed her weapon and looked expectantly at the couple.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Zaffi.”

“I’m what?”

“He’s not?” they asked simultaneously both looking at Kudra with an eerily similar look of confusion.

“Oh maker, Zaffi, everything is fine, you can go back to the ship I’ll be right there,” Kudra sighed out to the Nightsister.

“I understand, sis. I won’t wait up,” she winked at Kudra before making her way back to The Mischief. Maul slightly backed away from Kudra releasing her from the pinned position he’d had her in the whole interaction. Her face burned hot and she knew she must be bright red.

“So you tell people I’m your boyfriend,” he finally laughed out.

“I NEVER said that. The Nightsisters like to tease me is all.”

“You should not talk about me to others,” his laugh was gone and replaced with the usual serious tone and scowl on his face.

“You shouldn’t plot to kill me with your master,” she hissed back at him.

“What is it going to take for you to believe me that I was never going to kill you?”

“Not pinning me up against a wall would be a good start. I have to go, Maul. What are you even doing here?”

“You don’t have anywhere to be unless you count that shithole hotel you’re staying in. You are meant for more than being a pilot for smugglers, Kudra. Now, come with me and learn your full potential.” His hand outstretched to Kudra and she felt at war with herself and what she should do.

“I… I can’t Maul. I can’t leave my ship. I can’t leave Zaffi,” she felt choked up again and was annoyed that he invoked all these emotions inside her. In an unexpected move, he enveloped Kudra in a tight hug, and a calming sensation washed over her, never wanting the embrace to end, she squeezed him back. They both soon felt an ominous presence nearing in on them. Maul reached for his lightsaber and Kudra her blaster.

“Hands where we can see them, vermin.” a modulated voice demanded from underneath a metal mask. They were surrounded by a gang of these beings, there must have been at least a dozen of them all masked, armored, and fully loaded. Kudra knew as soon as Mual lit up his lightsaber they would either be too terrified to fight, or they would double down. It was a risk she was willing to take, as it may serve as enough of a distraction to get them back to her ship. She gave him a knowing nod and he lit up one end of his lightsaber and then the other, making its infamous hissing noise each time as he did so. The gang members, as expected, were quite shocked by this. A couple ran off, but Maul knocked them down with the Force before they could get too far. The rest of the gang started to advance on them while Maul blocked their shots with his saber, and Kudra shot off the ones she could as they ran towards her ship. Maul sent out a final blow with the Force to knock back the gang enough to let them safely enter the ship and fly away.

“Wow what was that all about?” Zaffi asked as they hurriedly boarded the ship and got ready for take-off.

“Just some gang members trying to rob us and cause trouble,” Kudra explained as she sat into the pilot seat and drove the ship away.

“Are we going back to the hotel?” Zaffi asked.

“No. We should go to my place.” Maul answered. Kudra looked at him in shock from the pilot seat.

“Excuse me. YOUR place?”

“Yes, I’ll tell you how to get there.”

“Oh, that’s not what has me shocked, Maul.”

“You two have been together awhile, huh.” Zaffi commented from her seat, sipping a cocktail, she somehow managed to procure on the ship.

“Very funny, Zaffi. Where’d you get ingredients to make a cocktail?”

“Oh, I don’t remember. I think I stocked your bar a few days ago. You only had ration bars and water in there so I got rid of those boring dusty things, and replaced it with fun things like mixers and liquor.”

“Zaffi, those were supposed to be emergency rations if we ever get stranded somewhere without food.” Zaffi only responded with the slurping of her drink.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudra and Zaffi go to Maul’s place. Kudra needs to decide whether or not she will stay with the Sith Lord and continue her training, or go on her own way. How could she trust him? How can she turn away from him though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SPICY CHAPTER ALERT, 18+ only please, the smut isn’t terribly explicit but nonetheless you have been warned please read responsibly. There is much fluff and angst here as well. This is all leading up to and including the events that take place in the Phantom Menace, so yeah D:

The place Maul took them to was in an extremely nice part of Coruscant on the upper levels. Kudra was in awe and began to feel like she really did not know this Zabrak at all. The apartment itself was decorated inside very modestly, but comfortable. There were 2 bedrooms, 2 refreshers, a giant kitchen and living area, and last but not least a magnificent balcony overlooking much of the city. 

“How did you...WHY did you stay on Mustafar when you had this?!” Kudra stammered circling the place in awe. 

“I go where the work is. I have many different places to stay hidden.”

Zaffi zoomed around the place laughing in delight. 

“Oh Kudra this is so much better than that stinky hotel!”

“I’m glad you’re delighted, but we aren’t staying here,” Kudra commanded, arms crossed. Zaffi sighed and collapsed into the oversized sofa.

“Why wouldn’t you stay here? I have everything you could possibly need and room for both of you.”

“Yeah Kudra! See, not all Nightbrothers are idiots!” Zaffi flung herself over the top of the couch, her purple eyes growing big to try and beg Kudra to let them stay.

“Careful, sister. I was not raised on Dathomir like you. I am far more powerful than you can possibly fathom.” Maul walked over to grab the Nightsister’s chin in his hand, firmly gripping her as he spoke.

“Ow, jeez” Zaffi rubbed her jaw, when he finally let go. She licked her lips and eyed him devilishly.

“You need to put your man in his place, sis,” she winked at Kudra as she spoke and Maul growled at her.

“Can both of you shut up for a minute?”

Kudra stormed out of the room not knowing where to go, she ended up in Maul’s bedroom. She quietly closed the door and just sat on the bed for a moment to think. She couldn’t possibly stay here. It made no sense. Why would he even want her to stay and with Zaffi too? She just couldn’t trust him and it drove her mad. She wanted everything to be like it was on Mustafar and that was heartbreaking. Mustafar was torture and she felt like a prisoner. Now she was free with her own ship and prospective jobs in the future and she was wishing she was back on that horrible lava dense rock. 

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Maul's smooth deep voice comforted her from behind. She barely noticed him open the door, or maybe she just didn’t care. It was beginning to become hard to discern. 

“Ok” was all she could squeak out. 

The morning sun crept in unwelcomed, lighting the dark room up with cheery bright highlights. Kudra squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. An arm firmly wrapped around her waist pulled her in tighter. Her eyes darted open in a moment of confusion.

_Who...what?_

Looking down at the red tattooed arm that clung to her and she remembered where she was and smiled, burrowing herself even closer to the warm Zabrak. She had hoped to fall back asleep to avoid thinking about what she was going to do, but the pervasive thoughts wouldn’t let her rest. Maul sensed her duress and blanketed her thoughts with comfort using the Force. It wasn’t always so bad to be with someone Force sensitive, Kudra supposed, as she drifted back to sleep.

Somehow days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. They had been staying with Maul all this time and it was actually sort of working out. Of course, Maul would leave for weeks at a time on different job assignments from his Master, leaving his place to Kudra and Zaffi entirely. Kudra spent most of her free time with Zaffi teaching her how to pilot and become a mechanic. She was a quick learner and loved learning new skills. It was a fun and carefree time. Zaffi was teaching her what magick she could. Mostly different teas and tinctures to make, but it was still enlightening and new.

Kudra hadn’t had this much legitimate fun since she was a kid she supposed. Everything in her adult life was about surviving and she was finally just able to live and thrive. They weren’t making any money, which would startle Kudra every so often. She’d panic and worry about having to pay someone for something. She didn’t have to pay anyone anything, though. For the first time she could just be.

Kudra started to realize this is what Maul meant when he said he wanted her to come home. Her heart swelled with love for the Zabrak, and he softened around her in their moments alone. Zaffi and Maul still butt heads often. As progressive as Zaffi was for a Nightsister, she still had a hard time remembering that Maul was not just another Nightbrother for her to boss around. Mostly she just loved to tease him, and he was unsurprisingly not amused by her antics.

“ _Of all the Nightbrothers in Dathomir, you had to choose him.” Zaffi would often remark in exasperation after one of their spats._

_“Of all the friends in all the galaxy you could have made, it had to be a Nightsister?_ ” _Maul would later say to Kudra._

She’d roll her eyes at both of them, it was pointless to try and make them see how they were the exact same. Kudra had gleaned that they both just liked to complain about the other. There were plenty more moments where they got along than when they didn’t.

After Maul would come back from a job, it was similar to Mustafar where Kudra would help bathe him and massage his sore body. It was their own special ritual and as much as Kudra hated when he was gone, she loved taking care of him when he got back even more.

“I have not bothered you about this because I wanted to give you time, but we need to continue your Sith training,” he said as she rubbed soap on his back in the bath one evening when he came back from Maker knows where. She was in her usual position tucked behind him so that she could wash and massage his back with her legs wrapped around his middle.

“Hmm. I suppose. I’m sorry. I’ve just been enjoying the simplicity of things.”

“I know. I have let you because you needed it. But life is not simplistic. If anything were to happen to me, you need to be able to defend yourself against the Jedi. They will come for you. It does not take them long to snuff out the Force sensitive beings in the galaxy. I can’t believe you’ve evaded them for this long.”

“Maul, nothing is going to happen to you. You’re the scariest and toughest being out there.” she said softly, the sounds of the water dripping from the sponge into the bath water and the steamy air mixing with the scent of peppermint soap and Maul’s own spicy fragrance. Maul breathed in deep before speaking again.

“I cannot guarantee nothing will happen to me. I need you to be prepared. I cannot go away from you and be riddled with this anxiety any longer. The Jedi will soon be aware of the Sith again. They will come looking.”

“Ok, I understand. We can start again tomorrow. I miss doing Teras Kasi with you, Master.” 

Maul made a humming noise as acknowledgement and Kudra felt a big smile creep across her face at the thought of him worrying about her. She wanted to hug him and proclaim her love, but she just continued silently massaging his sore muscles.

She had been too scared to ask if he loved her, worrying that it would end everything even bringing it up. How could he not love her, though, she supposed. He let her and her best friend stay with him for free, and paid for all their food and clothes, anything they wanted. He admitted to her his feelings of worry about her when he was not around. It must be love. But then, her mind would tell her that it may just be due to the whole Sith training. Perhaps that was all he cared about. She bit her lip and held back asking the question. If he said no it would change everything. It wasn’t worth it to lose him again.

They picked up their training where they’d left it in Mustafar. Kudra had to get back in shape desperately. She was still strong and nimble, but the soreness after the first week of training was a reminder of how long it had been. It was helpful to have Zaffi there to spar with someone closer to her own strength. Zaffi was not weak by any means, and was a nimble warrior too so it still held a good challenge.

Punch. Block. Elbow. Side Swipe. Kick. Block. Rinse. Repeat.

“Your boyfriend just likes to watch us go at it, you know?” Zaffi told Kudra when she got her in a lock hold one afternoon. Kudra shoved her off and pinned her to the ground. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Kudra said quietly but firmly as she held the Nightsister down. It was the fastest she’d won in a fight, yet. She smiled and looked to Maul for validation. He stood staring ahead at them emotionless, his same scowl tattooed across his crimson face. He was hard to impress, that was nothing new.

They finished the day’s lessons and finally headed back to the apartment. Kudra got into the shower and as she was washing her hair she could sense Maul’s presence entering the refresher.

“Oh hi, Master, are you joining me?” she asked with her eyes squeezed shut to not get any soap in them. She heard the sounds of rustling clothes and the shower door opening and felt his warm rough hands wrapping around her middle. She leaned back into him and smiled.

“So I am your Master, but not your boyfriend?” he asked gruffly.

“You know I’ll call you whatever you want. I always thought the term boyfriend was beneath you for some reason.” She turned to face him and placed her hands lightly around his neck.

“You seem to do an awful lot of thinking for me, my apprentice,” he smirked at her and she didn’t miss a beat in responding,

“I’m sorry, Master. How can I make it up to you? I’m all yours.” He growled out his response and she looked him in his glowing amber eyes with wicked delight.

Once they finished in the shower Maul jumped out to grab a towel. He wrapped her up in it, his own frame still soaking, but not seeming to mind or care at the moment. She laughed delightedly through this whole process and then he scooped her up into his arms. She yelped in surprise, but felt secure wrapping her arms around his neck. He kicked the refresher door open and carried her to the bedroom. Zaffi, unaware of what was happening, looked over at the two, immediately realizing Maul was nude.

“AH KRIFF YOU TWO! Other people live here you know?!” she yelled, throwing her bag of popseed at the couple. Several white popseed kernels stuck to his wet skin. An amusing contrast between his red skin and black tattoos. Maul carried her into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. He crawled atop her a malicious energy emanating off him,

“Now, my apprentice, I will make you understand why I am always going to be your Master.”

The offensive sun crept into the bedroom window slowly illuminating the walls as it built itself up further and further and finally directly into Kudra’s eyes. Even with them closed it was impossible to ignore. She groaned and turned over to snuggle into Maul, only no one was there. She clutched the empty sheets where his body should be. Breathing in his leftover scent on the sheets and remembering the fun they’d had the night before. It wasn’t unusual for him to leave suddenly without warning, but it never hurt any less to wake up without him.

“KUDRA” Zaffi’s voice yelled out from the other room. Kriffing hell, what could she possibly have to say at this early hour?

“You better come here, Maul keeps trying to call you. AWW he’s so cute, I keep telling him that and he hangs up on me. I guess he can ONLY talk to you, ugh” 

Kudra made her way out into the main room, wiping the sleep away from her eyes. Zaffi tossed the comlink haphazardly towards Kudra. 

“Maul?” she asked squinting into the commlink, but nothing came back.

“Aw, I guess you missed him. He was so adamant about talking to you, but you were dead asleep, haha. He’s so obsessed with you. Are you needing me to get rid of him for you?”

“Zaffi, he’s not obsessed, he just cares about me. What do you even mean get rid of him you weirdo? How would we even be living this dream without him?”

“Oh..Oh KUDRA! We could easily live this without him. I have it all planned out, your boy toy clearly has connections, we just need to find who’s supporting this ridiculous lifestyle and seduce them and BAM we are in! We don’t need him anymore. I mean I get it, he is very cute, but you don’t need him! Let’s ditch him.”

“Zaffi, please shut up. This isn’t what you think it is. He’s not a Nightbrother, he’s a Sith Lord.”

“Oh yeah I know. That doesn't scare me. Almost any Dathomir witch is stronger than a Sith or Jedi. They are such an eyeroll to us.”

“You've known about the Sith?”

“Kudra, oh my. Dathomir has a very strong presense of the Dark side of the Force. Are we ‘Sith?’ No.. We are our own more powerful secretive thing.”

“Well whatever, I’m not getting rid of him. And I assure you, you don’t want anything to do with the man who is funding all of this. You can leave if you want. No one is forcing you to stay here.”

“No, I’m fine. I was only trying to help you. OOH let’s make tarts for when boy toy gets home. He loves when you make him sweet things!”

Kudra looked at Zaffi with slight exasperation at how she could go from wanting to completely rid them both of Maul to wanting to bake him his favorite treat.

“I’ll never fully understand you Dathomirians.”

Zaffi cackled in utter madness, “Maybe that’s where our true magick lies.”

Zaffi and Kudra were curled up together on the sofa. They had passed out together innocently enough, their arms wrapped around each other breathing softly as they slept soundly. Maul returned to find them like this and assumed the worst. Maybe it wouldn’t have bothered him most nights. He could have looked at it objectively and said they were just two friends who happened to fall asleep in each other’s arms. Tonight was different. The Jedi had escaped with the Queen he was after and he had zero patience. He had been unable to reach Kudra on the commlink the last few days, each time Zaffi would intercept the call to stick her tongue out at him and laugh. He could read her thoughts of wanting to deceive him and steal Kudra over the last month. Kudra’s thoughts being more difficult for him to intercept, made him assume the worst. They were using him.

He turned all the lights on and gently shook Kudra awake. He dare not touch Zaffi lest he become the monster he was trained to be.

“You both need to leave. Now.” he said calmly but firmly as soon as he saw they were both awake.

“Maul you’re home..I..What’s going on?” Kudra stammered out, her eyes still adjusting to the light. She looked down and saw that she was entwined with the Nightsister, neither of them wearing much clothing. It did not look good.

“OH! Maker. Maul it isn’t what it looks like. We were just watching the holopad and passed out together I swear. I would never cheat on you. Never.”

“You need to leave,” was all he replied to her with. Zaffi at this point became more conscious and knew better than to respond with her usual snark.

“Brother, she was good. It’s my fault I just wanted some company while I was watching the holopad. I will leave. But don’t throw her out too.”

“You’ve always wanted her, I know. I can read your thoughts and I’ve put up with it for too long. You both need to leave.” He got up and went to the refresher to take his ritual bath, locking the door behind him.

“Maul please. Please hear reason.” Kudra pleading as she got up to walk outside the refresher door.

“Kudra, I’m going to go. Can I sleep on the ship?” Zaffi came to her with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, Zaffi..Of course. I will probably be there soon myself.” 

“It will be ok, no matter what happens.”

“Yeah…” was all Kudra could say.

She sat outside the bathroom door lightly sobbing trying to get Maul to talk to her, but he wouldn’t budge. He sat in the bath silently for hours. Kudra eventually went to the bedroom to cry into her pillow. She haphazardly packed a bag, but couldn’t bring herself to do it fully. Did he really want her gone? Gone for good? Or just for the night? They just passed out, friends do that sometimes. He was being completely unreasonable. Or was he? Maker, she’d be upset to find him half naked snuggled up to someone when she got home from a grueling assignment.

She finally decided to walk back to the refresher door to apologize. She started to lightly knock and the door swung open. Maul emerged and glared at her as he brushed past her to walk to the bedroom. She trailed behind, feeling like a lost puppy.

“I’m so sorry Master. I .. I was being selfish. I swear nothing happened. I understand it hurts to see me like that though and I’ll never let it happen again.”

“I told you to leave.”

“I know,” she sobbed, “I couldn’t. I can’t. Please don’t make me. I love you too much, I can’t be without you.” She collapsed onto the corner of the bed sobbing into the sheets creating a huge dark wet spot with her tears.

“What can I do to make it up to you? Please, Master, I will do anything.”

He came at her with such speed and anger in his face she instinctively flinched before he enveloped her in a hug.

“I hate what you do to my hearts.” 

Calmness washed over her from the embrace and she pulled him onto the bed with her. His body covered hers blanketing her with endless comfort and soon pleasure as the two became one. The worries from the day were gone as they drifted off into their own secret hideaway, bringing each other to the brink of madness with ecstasy.

The next day, the ecstasy band aid from the night before wore off to reveal the large wounds that had been created and needed to be cleaned and dressed. Zaffi was still on The Mischief presumably. Maul was being cold and distant and Kudra really didn’t know what to do. She was a little raw herself, she audibly admitted her love for Maul and all he had said was that “he hated what she did to his hearts.” I mean I guess it could have gone worse, she figured, but would he ever say it back to her? She waffled on her feelings of being in the wrong for passing out with Zaffi and also, knowing that she technically did not cheat so he shouldn’t be so upset. What could she do to make it up to him?

She walked into the kitchen and caught him shirtless in just his loose fitting pajama pants eating the tarts Zaffi and her had stayed up all night making, thus rendering them sleepy idiots falling asleep together. Her eyes gazed at his incredibly muscular physique accented so perfectly by the obsidian tattoos over his blood-red skin tone.

“You know it was Zaffi’s idea to make those for you. She doesn’t have it in for you,” she tried to reason with him. He dropped the tart he was eating and crossed his arms.

“She does what she needs to do to get by. Not unlike someone else I know. You should just leave me to be with her. She clearly makes you a lot happier.”

“What are you even saying? I admitted to you how much I loved you last night and all you could say was how you hated the way I made you feel.”

“Yes I do hate it. It makes me feel foolish and weak. Feelings I have worked my entire life to overcome. It’s why I think it would be best if you left.”

“I’m not going to leave. You told me to come here. You told me I needed to train to be a Sith. You told me to stop running away from you. Well I’m here, Maul. I’m not going anywhere. And neither is Zaffi. She saved my life so you have to let her stay.”

“I don’t have to do anything. I do not particularly care for the Nightsister. She grates on my nerves and wants to fuck you. I sense the truth in your declarations, however and I do trust you. I will allow it. for now. Things will be changing here soon.”

Boy wasn’t he clever at avoiding answering whether or not he loved her. Kudra ground her teeth together, but buried the emotion as she was wont to do and moved on. At least there was comfort in the fact that he was easing up a bit.

It wasn’t long before he needed to leave again. She always wished she could go with him, but he’d never allow it. She wasn’t ready, he’d say, or some such excuse. It wasn’t worth the argument, and she had a lot to teach Zaffi still about piloting. This time was different, it played on repeat in her mind, she had studied each moment wondering if there was something better she could have said or done.

The day before was like any other, so many of them blended together, this one should not be any different on paper. She’d been doing her training with Maul and he was working her excruciatingly hard on strength training. He’d become increasingly paranoid as the days went on. He was aggressive and hard to predict. He’d always calm down, and he’d never hurt Kudra, she knew, but it still built up a huge pit of anxiety deep inside of her. The day’s strength training had left her gasping for air and drenched in sweat. Her muscles were shaking and she desperately needed water and food. He tried to keep pushing her to go more and more and more. She finally broke down in tears, the exhaustion was too much. She knew he was only trying to help her get stronger, but she’d reached her limit. She sat crying feeling like a pathetic weakling and he took one look at her, growled and walked away from her, muttering something incoherent.

Here she was pathetic and weak. Oh how she felt so stupid. None of this felt right. She felt so mad at him for pushing her so hard. Mad at herself for not being able to take it. She sat there for a moment, stewing in her self hatred and anger, finally deciding she couldn’t just sit here forever. She was in desperate need of food and water still, as well as a shower.

After her shower, Maul took her aside in their bedroom.

“We need to move away from here. I cannot properly train you in the ways of the Force while we are so close to the Jedi temple.” He grabbed her arms as he spoke to her. She was still wrapped in a towel and not fully dry yet.

“Oh, ok.”

“I know you really like it here, and we can always come back eventually, but the Jedi are aware of us now. Aware of the Sith. I can no longer take any more chances.” There was a desperation in his golden flickering eyes, that Kudra had not ever witnessed. Was he scared? No, scared wasn’t it. She couldn’t place her finger on it exactly.

“Is that why you’ve been so on edge?”

“Yes, well that and some other things.”

“What other things?”

“Hrmph..just pack your things for when I return we are leaving here.” he said firmly lightly shaking her.

“Maul, I have a ship. You know, I can just meet you wherever you want.” He thought about this prospect for a moment while he stroked his chin, now freeing Kudra from his firm grip. She rubbed her arm where he’d held her, a red hand print appearing on her sensitive skin.

“I can’t risk our communications being tapped. I will come back for you.” He looked deep into her green eyes, losing himself for a moment as he now gently cradled her face in his hands and found himself overcome with passion. He leaned forward to kiss her soft lips, gently at first, but slowly increasing in ferocity so very hungry to taste her completely. She met his ferocity with her own, they both grasped at each other with frenzied hands. Kudra clawed at Maul’s clothing until she had him fully undressed. She dropped the towel from her body. Maul’s eyes examined Kudra’s bare form as she lay before him on their giant bed. He growled in delight and planted kisses all over her body, starting from her toes, and taking his time once he reached her core delicately kissing her sensitive and soaking cunt. Slowly, he moved his way up her body until his cock was in line with her entrance. She raised her hips and whispered in his ear, “Fuck me, Master.”

Kudra woke without him the next day as expected. She always wished he would wake her when he left. Oh the arguments they’d had about that. He’d claim he tried to wake her and kissed her so deeply to try and awaken something within her but never with any luck. She was a known deep sleeper, much to her detriment at times like these. Well, no sense in dwelling on it. He was gone for now and would be back before long.

Days turned into weeks turned into months and Maul never returned. This couldn’t be right. He was coming back. Zaffi pleaded and pleaded for them to leave. It wasn’t safe here without him, Kudra knew this better than she did, but she couldn’t leave. 

“He will come back. I know he will.”

She meditated daily trying to reach him. Trying so desperately to reach out to him in the Force but she couldn’t find him, or he couldn’t find her. She wasn’t strong enough in the Force. She was absolutely torn apart and inconsolable. His smell was still lightly lingering on the bed. How could she bear to leave that. She’d grown mad and refused to leave the bed for days.

Zaffi tried everything she knew, every lovesick spell and comfort spell and nothing took. Kudra’s emotions were all over the place thinking that he was leading her on this whole time and went back to his other lover, maybe he got caught by the Jedi and was in a prison cell somewhere, or maybe he was just _gone_. Either one was utter heartbreak for her and not knowing was the ultimate killer.

Finally one day Kudra felt the force signature of Maul’s old master approaching their apartment.

“Zaffi we need to go.”

“Girl, I have been saying this for months.”

“No, his old Master is approaching. I can only hide myself for so long. Grab what you need and we are leaving now. He will kill us.”

They frantically packed what they could and jumped out the balcony and subsequently jumped down each balcony below that until they reached the hangar where the ship was parked. Lilith was already on the ship since she mostly stayed there to watch over it. They had everything they needed to leave. They boarded the ship and took off away from the planet with no clear destination in mind.

“It’s ok Kudra. You know, I think he’ll come back to you. It just might take some time.”

“If he’s still alive and cared about me, he would have come back by now,” Kudra stared straight ahead as she piloted the ship into the vastness of the galaxy. They’d been over all the possibilities too many times to count, it was futile to keep trying.

“Well, where should we go?” Zaffi asked as she got up to fix a drink in the bar that now existed on The Mischief. 

“I’ve always wanted to check out Naboo. I hear it’s really beautiful this time of year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you made it this far!! How I appreciate it so very much. I'd love to know what you think, please leave a comment if you can. Let me know what you'd like to see in the next installment (clone wars era) or something you liked about this installment. Whatever you want, I just feel like I never hear from folks on here. You can also find me on tumblr as zabrak-show and twitter as zabrakshow.


End file.
